


Call Me Maybe

by starhoneyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Bitch Taeyong, Bimbofication?, Boys in Skirts, Flirting, Ice Cream, Inappropriate Commentary, Jaehyun’s Neck Tattoo, Jaeyong drabble, Leather Jackets, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Poor Doyoung, Song: Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen), Taeyong being sexy, Taeyong is a Vixen, Taeyong knows EXACTLY what he’s doing, Tattoos, bad boy jaehyun, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy
Summary: Leather Jacket? Check.Tattoos? Check.Devilishly handsome? The tick was too large for the box.Taeyong wants it all, and he’s not a newbie when it comes to playing games.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Call Me Maybe

Taeyong was sat alone in the ice cream parlour, bored out of his mind, huffing as he stared at his melting pot ice cream, chin tucked into his hands and elbows propped up on the table.  
Doyoung had gone to the bathroom and was taking his damn time. Taeyong had half the mind to leave him there, taking both Doyoung's pistachio ice cream and his strawberry with him — Also, who the _fuck_ liked pistachio? The thought only irked him further and for no valid reason, he knew.

He leaned back on the booth seat, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently, when all of a sudden, the door to the ice cream parlour swung open. In came three guys he hadn't seen in their town before, he was sure due to the size of it. It wasn't much of a tourist attraction, people rarely came in but they did _leave_. The population of who-the-fuck-cares-ville was dwindling by the second. Taeyong sat up slightly, at alert at the three men before him. He bit his lips as he sat up straight, eyes zeroing in on the guy in the middle.

They were all vaguely his type, to an extent anyways, bold tattoos and leather jackets, but the one in the middle _especially_ caught his eye. From his position, he could make out the neck tattoo on the man, matching his mop of jet black hair. The tattoo was intricate and wrapped around his neck like snake, causing him to somehow ooze utter sex appeal. And Taeyong wasn't shy, he wanted a taste of that venom.

The three men took their seats after placing their orders and luckily, they sat down around at a rounded table across him and today must've been Taeyong's luckiest day because neck tattoo man sat in the middle, legs spread wide open in a manner that would've been obnoxious to anyone but Taeyong. He could practically hear Doyoung's motherly voice yapping his ear off to stay away from him — _Tattoos? He doesn't go to church!_ (Taeyong wasn't much of a saint either so he'd point out that Doyoung being best friends with him was hypocritical). _Leather Jacket? Tacky and Overdone_ (Tacky, overdone, and _sexy_ , so did it matter?). _Look at the way he spreads his legs! He's too cocky_ (Taeyong just hoped it was a big one).

In fact, Taeyong could imagine running his hands over that bulge trapped in those black, ripped jeans, palming them in his dainty hands until the man was forced to free them from the restraints— Too soon?

Nah.

And he wasn't the only pervert between them, that was evident in the way the man's eyes had spotted Taeyong's figure and were raking over him with almost predator-like eyes. Taeyong didn't mind being prey. He decided to play it up too, taking the small plastic spoon he'd stuck in his melting, strawberry ice cream and placing it in his mouth slowly. He licked around it, before drawing out of his mouth with a smirk. He could see how this man's eyes had darkened and were fixated on his lips, and his friends were watching now too, but that wasn't of Taeyong's interest.

Men like that liked big titty bimbos, and while he lacked in the tit department, he didn't mind acting innocent and dumb. He picked up the little spoon and as it travelled to his mouth, he made sure to subtly drop some ice cream on his stomach. He jumped in feigned surprised and pouted, grabbing a tissue to wipe the sliver of skin his white crop top exposed. He smiled smally to himself as he wiped over the area slowly, feeling the intensity of eyes on him. Taeyong also had a feeling that Doyoung would be out of the bathroom soon and he wanted to hurry up and make a dramatic exit before then.

He feigned disappointment, as if his entire day had been ruined from dropping the tiniest bit of ice cream on himself, silently enjoying how the men — specifically, the man in the middle — ate it all up. He pushed away his small tub of ice cream dramatically with a huff and an adorable pout, noticing how the middle man was approaching him through his peripheral vision. He was elated then, wanting to strip naked then and there as the man stalked towards him so he could fuck him, ass over the booth, but restrained himself.

In due time.

Taeyong looked up, faux astonished that the big bad wolf had _finally_ walked over (he had taken too long in Taeyong's greedy and horny opinion). The man was towering over him and Taeyong's insides squealed — he was over six foot, just to Taeyong's liking, and the muscles under his shirt were strained, begging to be touched by Taeyong's all too willing fingers. The man placed a hand on the table, calling for attention, and Taeyong looked up with doe eyes.

And he nearly wet himself then and there because _oh God,_ his eyes were even better up close. The man's eyes were dark, not just in colour, but in look, and they were looking at Taeyong hungrily, gobbling him up from head to toe. He had long eyelashes too, but they only accentuated his brooding look rather than feminized him. Taeyong, with his all too brilliant act, gulped and pouted, lowering the tone of his voice into something more poised and innocent, "Hi.”

The man smirked. Perfect. White teeth — Smoking could always otherwise be a bit of a turn off. "You're sitting alone, pretty? I can always keep you company.” The man had leaned down to say the last words huskily, and although confident, Taeyong had actually managed to blush. The man ripped a piece of tissue from the dispenser on the table — far more aggressively than he needed to (Taeyong _loved_ it) — and proceeded to take a pen out of his back pocket to write out his number and his name. Taeyong briefly wondered how many people he picked up to have a pen on standby for occasions like this — and maybe that wasn't it at all really. Even if it was, Taeyong couldn't find it in him to _care_.

Taeyong's eyes glanced down to the tissue and read the name _Jaehyun_ written in looped font. Quite neat, he thought to himself, and he had to stop himself from smiling or even laughing out loud.

He looked back up at the man with furrowed brows and an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I don't take numbers from strangers."

The man raised a brow, and maybe his pride was the thing that made him not question it, or maybe he _knew_ what Taeyong would do next, or maybe he simply didn’t care much — _whatever_ it was, he walked away from the table after giving a slight smile and nod of the head. He didn’t ask further, didn't push it, merely walked away. Taeyong didn't know whether he should have been annoyed that the man hadn't put in a bit more effort in, but he supposed it didn't matter. Men like that probably got people giving themselves to them on a silver platter, and Taeyong, truly, was no exception.

As the man's back was turned and his two friends were cracking up at his failed attempt, Taeyong took the pen he had left on the table and scribbled out a fake name and his real number, followed by a heart and the words _'Call me maybe xoxo'_. He then smoothed over his shirt calmly and adjusted his pink and white skirt before walking over to their table just as _Jaehyun_ sat down.

Their eyes were wide as Taeyong placed down the tissue at the end of their table, locking eyes with Jaehyun silently, the only one out of the three of them who wasn't didn't seem the least bit surprised at Taeyong's actions. His arms were crossed and that smirk — that damned, arrogant, absolutely and infuriatingly _sexy_ smirk — played on his lips. Taeyong kept eye contact with him for a second more than he normally would, too drawn in, momentarily enraptured, before turning on his heel and walking out of the parlour.

And if he hitched up his skirt a little as he walked, well, that was nobody's business but his, was it?

And as if on cue, Doyoung had walked out of the bathroom. Taeyong stifled a giggle as he watched Doyoung's figure scan around the parlour, most likely confused but not entirely surprised that Taeyong had upped and left him, unbeknownst to him that Taeyong was just waiting in a more hidden part of the parking lot.

There was a ping on his phone then and Taeyong looked down at the text from an unknown number with a smile.

_Got you._

**Author's Note:**

> 💋  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


End file.
